AntiShadow Ranma
by Kithrin
Summary: Two years ago something fell in a spring, causing the magic of the spring to go awry. What happens when our favorite chaos bringer takes the form of an advanced robot weapon? This is a Ranma one half Persona 3 cross. Match-up is leaning toward Kasumi
1. The Birth of a Weapon

Anti-Shadow weapon Ranma1

Prologue

The Birth of a Weapon

disclaimer: don't own anything but original Characters.

Deep in China, hidden in the Bayankala Mountain Range, lays a training ground. The training ground consists of a valley with over a hundred pools of water, each with bamboo poles sticking up from, and around them.

The sounds of combat echoed throughout the valley as two martial artists battled for supremacy. The two martial artists, a middle aged man, and a young man jumped from pole to pole sending quick attacks at each other's defenses.

The middle aged man wore a dirty white Gi, a small pair of glasses, and a bandana covering his head. The youth wore a slightly cleaner Gi, and had his hair in a pigtail.

Off to the side sat a fat man in a Chinese outfit. He had a kettle of hot water heating on a nearby stove. His expression was one of shock, not because of the pair's martial prowess, but because they had been at it for half an hour, and during that time it appeared that some of the poles had _moved_ to keep the pair out of the water. The record for being at the springs without someone falling in was before this a mere five minutes.

The two attacked once more and the guide felt the magic of Jusenkyo, which had been unusually active during the pairs training, surge as the young man landed on the boards that covered the spring. The boards, which had just been inspected and found solid yesterday, collapsed sending the youth into the spring.

The middle aged man fell into a more common spring, and less dangerous spring. He fell into the spring of drowned panda. The neo panda jumped out of the spring and landed on his recently vacated pole. His black fur went white as he saw the broken boards and the faintly bubbling spring underneath.

The panda jumped off of his pole, ran to the guide as fast as he felt he safely could around the springs, and started growlfing at the guide.

"Calm down sir, I no understand panda. Allow me to explain, you fall in spring of drowned panda hot water turn you back to man, but only until you get hit with cold water again," the guide explained as he pored some of the water from the kettle on the panda.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" the man yelled the question at the guide in anger and confusion.

"I no know sir, spring have curse so young sir shouldn't have drowned. Yet, I have never seen one take so long to come out," the guide answered nervously.

It is well known that, in general, magic and technology do not mix. The more complicated the machine the less chance of the mix working properly. Magic of order had the best chance of working, but chaos magic on the other hand puts the chances of it working properly somewhere between slim and none. When the badly damaged, hideously complicated, machine fell in two years ago it _should_ have been a result similar to throwing a piece of trash in a puddle, but the being that fell in the spring had too many things in common with living beings, and possessed an ability similar to magic, so when the being deactivated she imprinted on the pool. To the primitive semi-sentience of the pools this pool was not quite an abomination, but close. It simply had to go. Unfortunately the only way to get rid of it was to curse someone, and since the pool would grant a fair bit of power to the person, the springs had to choose wisely.

The young man that was over the pool was a near perfect candidate. He had a strong sense of honor, a basically good heart, and needed to be taught a lesson about the female sex. He would also benefit from some of the mental changes from the spring.

-Ranma's Point of View-

Darkness… It's all I saw.

Silence… it's all I heard.

Nothing… It's all I felt.

Suddenly numbers and words flew past my eyes. They were going fast but I could keep up with them.

011100011001

110001111000

001011000000

Starting A.S.W. O.S.

Registration:

Unit Name: Ranma Saotome

Unit Owned By: Ranma Saotome

Programmer: Unknown

Time Active: 30 Seconds

31 Seconds…

Power Status: Green

Main Generator Active 100 Percent

Backup Battery 100 Percent

Body Status: Green

L. arm: 100 Percent

R. Arm: 100 Percent

L. Leg: 100 Percent

R. Leg: 100 Percent

Torso: 100 Percent

Head: 100 Percent

Eyes: 100 Percent

Hearing: 100 Percent

All General Functions Confirmed Green

Combat Functions: _***WARNING* Combat Functions Red *WARNING***_

Arm Blades: 100 Percent

Persona: _**WARNING* Cannot be Confirmed *WARNING***_

_**All persona settings inactive, pending reactivation and calibration of persona.**_

Estimate Until Reactivation:

2 months

5 days

3 hours

5 minutes

21 seconds

20 seconds…

Ortega Mode: OFFLINE in queue for auto repairs after persona is restored.

Reactivating all functioning systems.

Wait what's an A.W.S or a O.S.? I desperately thought

Anti-Shadow-Weapon

Operating-System

011100011001

110001111000

001011000000

My eyes open and suddenly I realize I am under water with my feet planted on the bottom of one of the springs that we were training over. At my feet is what looks like a half rusted out metal person. Curious I lifted it from the bottom of the spring and held it close. I crouched down, and jumped free of the water, as I did this I realized something was seriously wrong.

-End Ranma's Point of View-

The guide and the Middle aged man were surprised when the spring that the young man fell into exploded outward in an explosion of newly uncursed water.

A form landed fairly heavily in front of them. In her arms laid another form that looked like a rusted girl. The one doing the holding was dressed in the Gi of the young man that fell in, and underneath that was what looked like a crimson skintight bodysuit that covered her whole body. Here her ears should be were something that looked like headphones that seemed to have something spinning in them. Her lower legs looked like a solid piece of material. On each forearm was a rectangular device that seemed to be directly attached to them. Her hair was a vibrant, and metallic blood red.

"What the hell happened to me?" the neo girl yelled.

"Oh, sir fall in unnamed spring that something fall in two years ago! Ever since Jusenkyo magic be seriously disturbed. Now magic seems calmer," the guide replied. "You now cursed cold water make you that form, hot water change back," after the explanation the guide pored the rest of the hot water on Ranma.

Sparks flew as once again magic and technology clashed. Jusenkyo did not want to give up its grasp totally on this one, but on the other hand felt he/she/it deserved a reward for getting rid of its problem. The magic of the springs warped beyond recognition as a compromise was reached. The pain of the conflict caused the young woman to pass out, and more text to appear.

011100011001

110001111000

001011000000

Jusenkyo Function Integrated

Explanation:

Enables switching between Anti-Shadow Weapon Form (A.S.W.F) and preventing the reverse change.

Limitations:

Changes from A.S.W.F. to human: once every 8 hours

On suppressing the change from Human to A.S.W.F.: no more than 4 hours and at the end of the suppression an automatic change from human to A.S.W.F. will occur. These 4 hours will count toward the 8 hour limit.

011100011001

110001111000

001011000000

If Jusenkyo could have it would have chuckled. The compromise let the springs have a hold on Ranma, but also rewarded him/her by letting him/her have unprecedented control of the curse, immune to all forms instant and permanent of the springs, and since the changing magic was so warped, all known forms of locking said curse.

"Ranma! Get up and change back from a weak girl immediately," Genma shouted at the female figure on the ground.

Ranma, who had regained consciousness ten point three seconds before the shout replied, "Fine pops, but I'll just change back later." She then concentrated on her male form, and after a mild electrical show returned to her birth form. "Happy now pops?"

"How you do that sir? Curses supposed to be water dependent," the guide asked in shock.

"Boy, how did you change back without water?" Genma demanded at the same time.

"Dunno, after our guide hit me with the hot water I blacked out from pain, and I saw text appearing telling me I could do it and the knowledge of HOW inserted itself in my mind, along with its limitations," Ranma replied.

"Limitations?" Genma asked warily.

The pigtailed youth sighed and told the two what the text he saw said. As he saw that they were digesting the information Ranma looked at the form at his feet. He quickly made a decision, and acted on it. After walking over to his pack he then started rummaging around in it. Taking a large folded duffle bag out, he unfolded it, walked over to the form on the ground, and gently put her in it.

"Why are you taking that rusted heap of junk, boy?" Genma asked aggressively.

"Cause, it was in the pool I fell in, and more than likely she was the pattern the pool took to curse me with. I want to know if she can be repaired, old man. I think I could learn a lot from someone who had that body longer than I," Ranma explained tiredly.

Genma blinked at the explanation before nodding. _After all_, Genma thought, _lugging that around is good weight training if nothing else._ "Guide, can you tell us were the nearest village is so we can resupply?" he asked of the guide.

"There is the nearby Village of Amazon Women, but is not good Idea to go there," the guide responded.

"I can handle any woman, show us the way," Genma replied scornfully.

The guide sighed and responded, "This way, sirs." The guide took off toward the village.

The two customers started following when a sudden rain shower turned Genma back to a panda. The neo panda grumbled at the sky but continued to follow the guide.

Ranma just shook his head and followed.

Next time

Chapter 1: Something's Different at the Tendo's


	2. Something’s Different at the Tendo’s

Chapter 1: Something's Different at the Tendo's

I stretched as he prepared to get to work on the next chapter of Anti-Shadow Ranma, when he suddenly sensed three presences behind him. As he turned around he saw the three Ranma's from his current stories, all but the one from Dragonstar ½ in their cursed form.

Me: Hey guys what are you doing here?

Reyvateil Ranma: Hey Kithrin me and anti have a bone to pick with you about what you did to us.

I gulp nervously and flick my eyes to dragonstar's Ranma (DS Ranma).

DS Ranma: I'm ticked because you had my next chapter done on paper for nearly six months, and you tried killing my story.

I looked at the three of them and took a deep breath before yelling: Saotome final attack!

The three look at the dust cloud I left when I used the attack for a second before dashing off after me.

Me: Hope you enjoy the story while I try and lose these guys.

* * *

On a wet dreary day two figures walked down a street after a brief rain shower, in a ward of Tokyo called Nerima.

To all appearances the two figures were soaked to the bone. One of the figures was wearing a red silk shirt witch clung to her obviously feminine curves and a less clingy, but no less wet black kung-fu pants. She was walking with an irritated expression on her pretty face, but other than her expression, wet clothes, and hair showed no sign that she noticed being soaked. She was lugging around a large backpack and duffle bag, both of which looked like they weighed over fifty kilos'. Curiously there seemed to be something different about her feet, but it was something that most people would seem to have a hard time putting their finger on.

Next to the feminine figure walked an apparently nervous panda on its hind legs. In contrast to it's companion it seemed miserable. The panda waved around a sign that said, 'C'mon boy we need to get to the Tendos'.' Meanwhile the panda was thinking, _I hope we can keep her calm when she finds out about the engagement._

The two stopped in front of a gate to the yard of a house. The girl looked at the sign about challenges, and emulated a sigh. "Pops are we challenging this dojo?" she asked. She then poured hot water on him from a heated flask that she convinced her father to buy, so that they could talk after he gets wet.

"No this place belongs to an old friend. We are meeting him due to an arrangement before you were born," Genma replied nervously.

Her eyes narrowed as she caught the nervousness in his voice, but she let it pass.

Genma entered the gate and knocked on door to the house, and soon several pairs of feet could be heard running toward the door. The door flew open and a man in a grey gi swept Genma up in a hug with a cry of, "Genma!"

"You're embarrassing us dad," a young woman with short brown hair said.

Soun let go of Genma, and turned toward Ranma. "And this must be Ranma," he said before sweeping her up in a hug. Soun stopped as he realized that hard curves that have no business being on a boy were pressing into him. Soun pushed Ranma away and looked at him closely, unable to figure out what was wrong.

The short haired girl walked over to Ranma and looked at her with a critical eye, grabbed her chest to confirm her suspicion, and said, "Congratulations dad you engaged us to a girl."

"A Girl?" Soun said right before his eyes rolled up and fell unconscious.

--------Five minutes later inside the house.--------

Soun's eyes slowly open o find himself surrounded by his daughters except Kasumi, Ranma, and Genma.

"Some fiancée dad, he's a she," Nabiki said, as she grabbed Ranma's chest for emphasis.

"Let go," Ranma growled out dangerously, which made Nabiki do so with a shocked look toward the pigtailed weapon.

"GENMA HOW DARE YOU DECEIVE ME! YOU SAID YOU HAD A SON!" Soun yelled, while going straight to his demon head attack on his old friend.

Kasumi, who was coming in to talk to Ranma with a disturbed look on her face, paused at the door at seeing her father in full demon head.

"Wait Soun, I can explain!" Genma replied while sweating buckets.

"Allow me, pops," Ranma said. "Two months ago we trained at a place called Jusenkyo. The stupid old man over there took us there even though he couldn't read the guide. Well long story short, if you fall into any spring you become cursed to turn into whatever drowned in the spring last when hit with cold water, and hot water reverses the effect. Pop's curse works like that, but something seemed to go wrong when I fell in making it so that water doesn't affect me, and I can change at will as long as I follow certain rules. Due to those rules I must spend a minimum of twelve hours a day in my cursed form."

Kasumi interrupted, with her expression even more disturbed by the story, her father's response, "Ranma, could I talk with you?"

"Okay… umm who are you?" Ranma replied, while she stood up, and started to follow her into the hall.

"My name is Kasumi," Kasumi said as she lead the pigtailed android to where the packs were left.

Ranma immediately saw that the duffle was ripped, which let the rusted hulk within show. "I can explain," she said nervously.

"What could your excuse be for letting her get into this condition? It's practically criminal to let such an advanced piece of technology to get this bad." Kasumi scolded her with a glare.

Hope bloomed in Ranma's heart as she asked, "Could you help me repair her? I've been trying ever since I found her in the spring I fell in, and have been trying to do so." Ranma emulated a sigh, and continued, "I have been unable to do much, because I don't know much about electronics, lack all but basic tools, and almost no knowledge of machines."

Kasumi's eyes lost their edge, and turned gentle as she replied, "I can try. Could you bring the packs and her upstairs? The packs can be dropped in the first door on the right, and after that I'll lead you to my room. We can start after that."

Ranma nodded, picked up both packs, and dashed heavily up the stairs. After a few minutes she rushed back down stairs and gently covered the damaged android with the remains of the duffle bag and picked her up.

Kasumi led Ranma to her room, opened the door, and motioned him to lay the broken form on the ground. As Ranma started to gently unwrap and set the damaged weapon on the ground Kasumi started to rummage around under her bed. In a few seconds a hidden compartment was opened up, and she then dragged two large toolboxes from within. Once the toolboxes were out she dived back underneath her bed and came out with a set of cloths.

"Ranma, could you step out for a bit? I heard that you were cursed, so I'm assuming you were male first, and I would like some privacy to change," Kasumi asked.

Ranma nodded, and walked out the door. _I wonder what pop's is up to?_ With that thought he walked to the top of the stairs. As soon as he arrived he heard a shout from downstairs.

"I'm not marring that pervert!" an angry voice declared loudly.

"Father Ranma is obviously more a girl than a boy, do you actually care about our reputations?" a calmer, but still angry voice asked.

The sound of crying and blubbering carried up the stairs even clearer and louder than the voices.

"Where is that ungrateful boy?" Genma's voice demanded.

Then someone spoke from behind Ranma, "you can come in now, Ranma."

Ranma turned around to see Kasumi, dressed not in her house dress, but instead a durable set of pink coveralls, that clung just tightly enough to show off her figure, with a hand sewn pair of linked gears, one gold and one silver, over her heart, and around her waist was a leather tool belt. The coverall was covered in enough grease stains that showed that they have been well used, besides the stains the coveralls where immaculately clean. Her expression also seemed to change from demure pseudo housewife to confident mechanic.

"I thought you wanted my help, Ranma?" Kasumi asked with a smile. She then turned around and headed back to her room.

Ranma shook her head which removed an irritating, 'Does not compute,' message from her eyes, and replied, "Sorry," before following her back to her room.

As Ranma arrived in the room, she saw the android lying down with an assortment of tools and electronic devices surrounding her.

Ranma felt overwhelmed as she always did when she pondered the repair job ahead of her, and the various tools and devices surrounding the damaged android compounded the feeling greatly. She closed her eyes for a second while she wished could take a deep breath to steady her nerves, and opened them again before asking, "Where do we start?"

"Damage assessment, if we don't know what's broke we can't fix it," Kasumi replied.

"I did a bit of that with my limited skills. All limbs over seventy to ninety percent of both the outer covering and the internal parts rusted almost through, while the outer head and torso areas are about the same the internal parts look good to my eye, if a bit dirty in places," Ranma explained.

Kasumi blinked at the assessment briefly before recovering, and replying, "Well then, let's start with the head and torso as they have the least corrosion, and should be easier to determine what we need to do to repair them, and if what you say about the limbs is true then we will probably need to pretty much replace them wholesale anyway." She then picked up a 'weapon' in each hand, put one in her mouth, and 'attacked' the rusty hulk on the floor. In less than five minutes the limbs were detached, the coverings on the head and torso were off, and the mechanical guts exposed.

Ranma's eyes were wide as she watched the whirlwind of activity that was Kasumi. Her hand suddenly snapped out and prevented Kasumi from touching something on the chest of the dismantled android. "I don't think you're supposed to touch that Kas-chan," Ranma said.

Kasumi blinked at both the comment and nickname, but nodded anyway. She then took a clean soft cloth from her toolbox, removed the component with it, and handed it to Ranma. "Clean this for me will you?" she asked.

Ranma nodded, and carefully started cleaning off the gunk that accumulated on the component due to it being partially outside of the chest area while in the pool of water. After the crud was removed a opal-like component was revealed. The component was Identical to the silvery gemlike component on her chest. Ranma shook her head at the proof that she was the same as the rusted body on the floor and took out a second cloth from one of Kasumi's toolboxes and wrapped the component in it.

Meanwhile Kasumi was perplexed; all the components of both the head and chest seemed solid. The only component that seemed to have a problem was the one that she handed off to Ranma to clean. Her eyes turned toward the place that the component had rested. She turned toward Ranma, and said, "Please hand me the component that you cleaned, Ranma." She pulled on a pair of nylon gloves before taking the cloth from Ranma, and unfolding it. "Pretty," she muttered before placing it back where it belonged. "Hmm, nothing happened."

Ranma remembered the text that showed up when she awoke in the spring, and hesitantly spoke, "Umm, the generator, and/or batteries might be dead…"

Kasumi frowned at Ranma before replying, "I thought you said that you didn't know how to repair her?"

"I don't some of my info comes from my curse, such as the component I said not to touch. I guessed the generator, and batteries from other info that I acquired from the curse. The actual mechanical and electrical work is far beyond me," Ranma hastily replied.

Kasumi's frown vanished, and was about to reply, when a knock sounded at the door. A voice spoke out after the knock, "Kasumi? Ranma? Our fathers want to talk to you."

"We'll be right down," Kasumi replied. After she heard Nabiki walk away she turned toward Ranma and said, "Help me hide her before you go."

Ranma nodded, and quickly took a small tarp from a toolbox, set all the pieces of the disassembled robot on it, and gently wrapped it up. She then slid the package she created under the bed, carefully to avoid blocking the hidden panels.

After the rusty robot was safely stored, Ranma jumped out of Kasumi's window to get back to ground level.

Kasumi smiled at Ranma's antics before cleaning up her tools, changing back to her normal outfit, and hid her tools and coveralls under her bed in the secret compartment. She paused to make sure that the compartment and tarp were hidden before exiting the room in the normal manner.

End Chapter

* * *

Me: Leave me alone! Would you prefer I do the same crosses as everyone else?

Reyvateil Ranma: *Gasp* you could *gasp* at least *wheeze* have given me a stronger form *feints*

Me: One down hope I can keep running long enough for the other two to calm down. Hmm, I think I can get rid of DS Ranma by typing up his next chapter. See you next time!

Anti-Ranma & DS Ranma: There he is, GET HIM!

The three run off toward the sunset leaving Reyvateil Ranma laying unconscious before Mir comes in and drags her off.


	3. Kasumi Can Get Angry?

Anti-Shadow Ranma

Chapter 2: Kasumi Can Get Angry?

The Saotomes and the Tendo's, minus Kasumi, were sitting around the table when Kasumi came back down stairs, dressed once again in her housedress. Her father motioned for her to take her place at the table before he spoke, "Now that everyone has calmed down, Ranma must decide on whom he'll marry."

"I think Akane will be the best choice," Nabiki said.

"Hey!" Akane replied

"Well you claim to hate boys, and Ranma's a girl most of the time," Nabiki said smugly.

"No, I…" Akane began heatedly.

"I'll be his fiancée," Kasumi declared.

This announcement of Kasumi's caught the entire Tendo family off guard. The all stared at her like she had gone mad.

"What did you do to my sister you pervert!" Akane yelled before grabbing the table and trying to hit Ranma over the head with it.

The table hit Ranma squarely and broke. To Ranma's eyes it looked the world fuzzed out slightly, like she was viewing the world through a TV with bad reception. An instant later it cleared up and she saw the Tendos were looking at her in shock. "What?" Ranma asked.

"Umm, shouldn't you be unconscious?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"Nah, my old man hits harder than that," Ranma replied while scratching the back of her head.

"I'd better check you out, just in case," Kasumi said worriedly. She then moved to Ranma's back to check her head.

Ranma tried to flinch away just as Kasumi touched her hair. Her hair which looked, and even felt soft at first glance was actually metal. The strands of hair, due to Ranma's rapid movement cut Kasumi's fingers slightly.

"Oh my," she said softly enough that only two people heard her, Ranma and herself, while she looked at the slightly bleeding paper cut sized cuts left on her hand. As she looked at Ranma suspiciously in a new light she quickly put her hand in one of her pockets. Upon seeing Ranma react to what she said in a soft voice, she said in the same soft voice, "Later."

Ranma gave a slight nod, and replied to what Kasumi had said about accepting the arrangement, "I guess if Kasumi wants it we can give it a try, but first thing if it doesn't work out it's off. Second, we will wait a year to allow the first thing to be taken into account. The third thing is, Kasumi you do realize that _if_ we get married I'll be your 'wife' half the time, right?"

There were various reactions to Ranma's answer. Kasumi just nodded that she understood, Nabiki was trying to figure out why Kasumi was giving up on Dr. Tofu, Akane's temper was going volcanic, Soun was crying about his little girl getting married, and Genma was wondering why his son didn't choose the only girl that practices martial arts in the family.

_Why him and not Tofu? Tofu is obviously in love with her, and encourages her love of medicine, so why? Although I wonder why I never saw her buying medical books at the bookstore when we go, instead she was always near the… _Nabiki's thought derailed as she realized that Kasumi has never really read any of the books that Dr. Tofu gave her that didn't relate to first aid. Instead she always read books relating to machines, electronics, and programming. _Perhaps it's not so odd, Ranma seems like a dumb jock, but might have an interest in machines as well._

Akane on the other hand was thinking under her boiling temper, _he probably did something perverted with her while they were alone, and she thinks it's best to marry him to cover it up! I'll get him, and expose his perversions for all to see!_

As Mount Akane was preparing to blow, Kasumi was considering how Ranma's hair had cut her. The cuts felt like the one time she had cut herself on a fine wire, but she had touched hair not wire. The only explanation she could think of was improbable, that Ranma herself was like the rusted hulk she had brought along. As she mused Ranma shifted forms from a redheaded 'girl' to a slightly taller boy with black hair in the same style as the girl.

Mount Akane blew her top, and with a battle cry of, 'pervert' she grabbed a piece of the table and tried to hit the pigtailed boy.

Unfortunately she forgot that she held only one half of the table, and so, missed completely.

"What was that for?" Ranma asked angrily.

"You did something perverted to Kasumi as a boy that made her accept the engagement, didn't you?" Akane snarled.

"What are you talking about; this is the first opportunity in four hours I had to be male!" Ranma shot back.

"Liar," Akane snarled lunging at him with the table half.

"How would you know?" Ranma asked.

"Because all boys are perverts!" She responded.

"That's enough Akane! Ranma has done nothing wrong. She was a perfect gentleman the whole time we were together, and the only part of me she touched was my wrist. Now drop the table," Kasumi scolded.

"You bastard you brainwashed my sister!" Akane screamed before she began her attack once again.

At this point Ranma was heartily sick of getting attacked for no reason, and decided to strike back. After dodging backwards, he jumped on the table and delivered an open palm strike to Akane directly below the sternum. The strike knocked the breath from her, and made it hard for her to breathe, much less attack for a few minutes.

Nabiki was looking at Ranma in anger for hitting her sister; although privately she was thinking that such an action might have been justified. She decided to decide if and/or how to punish him later, much of that decision would be based off of how he treats Kasumi.

Kasumi looked like she wanted to say something, but held her tongue. Her sister had decided to attack someone without provocation, and paid the penalty.

Soun on the other hand revved up his demon head, and caused his head to expand to three times its previous size. He then screamed, "How dare you do that to my Akane!"

It should be mentioned that, due to a side effect of his curse, Ranma's emotions run a tad higher in his male form. This is because the programming in his android form is still adjusting. the standard programming is for a unemotional combat machine, and has been slowly adjusting to allow his emotions out in that form, therefore until that process is complete, the emotions that Ranma would normally feel get suppressed until something triggers that particular emotion within his male form, amplifying the emotional response. Genma, whom normally is quite dense on emotional subjects, had noticed this phenomenon before and quickly tried to calm his friend. Genma had also found out, quite accidentally, that both of Ranma's forms were getting stronger, the part of that growth that disturbed him was that the growth was faster than the amount of effort that his son had put in would indicate. That fact, coupled with the fact that robots shouldn't get stronger had him worried for his friend.

Too late…

"SHUT UP! If you daughter couldn't handle a hit than she shouldn't have attacked! What type of father are you to allow your daughter to attack others for no reason other than her delusions? You know I'm a martial artist, and yet you expect me not to defend myself? Answer me dammit!" Ranma screamed in the expanded face of the normally spineless man, an angry battle aura beginning to surge around him, the aura was starting to form a vague humanoid shape above him instead of merely wrapping itself around Ranma.

Soun bristled at the insult, and although slightly intimidated by the display, tried to continue his rant, "And you think that…"

Before Soun could continue and make matters worse Genma sucker punched him knocking him out. With the removal of the source of his anger Ranma's battle aura slacked off, just in time for Akane to clobber him from behind with the table fragment she had before.

"Akane!" Kasumi gasped

"He had it coming," she responded.

"And why is that little sis?" Nabiki asked.

"He's a pervert and he hit me," the angry girl responded.

"You hit her first without warning while she was practically defenseless, tried to hit him again, and just now hit him when his back was turned, so why are you complaining about one hit? Also what proof do you have that he's a Pervert?" Nabiki asked in cool distain, part of her was concerned about how she attacked Ranma, he barely spoke to Akane, but she attacked anyway. What might have happened if she hit a normal person with that type of strength? Could/should she, keep Akane out of jail if she managed to kill someone for talking to her?

Kasumi, who with the aid of Genma was moving Ranma to the guest room to take care of him, glared at her youngest sister, and spoke something that shook Akane to the core of her pride, "I'm disappointed in you sis, not just because you attacked him like a coward, but you did it again, just because he successfully defended himself, you had to attack from behind like a coward for the second time." With those words she left the room with Genma to show him where to put Ranma. Her thought oddly mirroring Nabiki's

Akane for her part was in shock, the word 'coward' being directed at her was a new thing, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how what she did was cowardly. She merely defended her sister from a pervert. What her sister said about him didn't matter, she _knew_ he did something to her, why else would she give up a man like Tofu? She would watch and wait to break that boy's evil spell… she stopped and went over the last part, and silently admitted that she might have been listening to too many of Kuno's speeches, but dark magic must be the explanation anyway.

Over three and a half hours later Ranma awoke in his cursed form, she noticed that it was nighttime, and since he rarely had to sleep the full night anymore, tried to get out of her futon. A damp washcloth plopped onto her neck from her forehead, and Ranma quickly noticed that Kasumi was resting nearby. From her position and the cloth, Ranma guessed that she was watching over him to make sure he was alright. Unfortunately for her plan to get out of bed Kasumi's head was on her shoulder, and any attempt at motion would probably wake her. Unknown to Ranma, Kasumi was watching over her, for at the time his safety. Kasumi was afraid that Akane would come back to finish him off. Nabiki, who was also getting afraid of the same thing, took over the watch when Kasumi made dinner. As the android realized she couldn't move without waking her new fiancée she went into a diagnostic mode, for a full diagnostic.

The next day Ranma awoke to find Kasumi gone, and the diagnostics complete. She was and at the same time wasn't surprised at what she saw. The fact that she was still at one hundred percent physically wasn't a surprise considering her body repairs itself when she changes, no what surprised her was that the persona was listed as recalibrating, but inactive with no timer present, and the Ortaga mode, whatever that is, listed as needing about one month to completely repair.

Shaking her head she turned to a he. As he went downstairs he noticed that it was still fairly early and there was somebody moving in the kitchen. Moving to the kitchen Ranma was unsurprised to see Kasumi preparing her ingredients in preparation for the morning meal.

"Morning Kasumi, what happened last night? I woke up in the middle of the night with your head on my shoulder, and in my cursed form, which means more than three hours had passed," Ranma asked.

Kasumi sighed before responding, "Akane hit you from behind with her piece of the table. Now since we are alone, why was my hand cut by your hair?"

Ranma stomped down his anger about being attacked before answering his fiancée's question. "You might or might not have noticed this morning, but my cursed form is similar to the android we started working on yesterday. That is one of the reasons why I want her repaired, so I can find out more about my body. There are others, but that should be good enough for now."

The gears in Kasumi's head quickly turn producing an idea to help with the repair job. "Say Ranma, when we start to work on the other android's limbs, would you mind if I use yours for comparison?" Kasumi asked eyes shining.

Ranma sweat dropped at the cute face his fiancée was putting on as he responded, "umm as long as you don't take me apart, I'm not sure I can heal if a limb was put together wrong."

Kasumi nodded, in slightly disappointed, but understanding way.

"Now, is there anything I can do to help you?" Ranma asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Why yes, there is a spare table in the basement, could you clear away the broken one and bring it up?" Kasumi responded gently.

"'Kay," Ranma responded and turned to leave.

Just as he was about to leave, Akane came in the kitchen screaming, "Pervert!" and swung a table leg at the boy's head.

Ranma, who at this time was heartily sick of getting attacked by the nut job, kicked her in the same spot he struck her yesterday, and for insurance as the violent girl was trying to recover kicked her jaw, sending her headfirst into a wall, and knocking her out.

"Sorry about your sister, but I'm getting tired of getting attacked by her," Ranma said as he left the room, stopping only to take the table leg from Akane's limp hand.

Ten minutes later Ranma had replaced the table and reduced the broken one to splinters, so as to deprive Akane of a supply of easily usable weapons. Finding a rag, Ranma started cleaning off the table of the dust and grime that had accumulated on it during the time it was in the basement.

A short time later, Nabiki stumbled downstairs looking like a zombie. She sat at her place at the table, and Kasumi brought in a cup of strong coffee. "Thanks Kas," Nabiki mumbled as she started drinking. As her mind jumpstarted from the caffeine she realized something was wrong, she was sitting at a table that was broken just yesterday. "Huh?" she said intelligibly.

"Kasumi asked me to bring up an old table to replace the broken one," Ranma answered the implied question.

"Oh, I forgot all about this table. Now, have you seen Akane?" she responded.

"She's currently, umm… resting in her room. She needs help, or she's gonna get seriously hurt. I'm getting sick of her unprovoked attacks," the pigtailed boy responded with slight venom.

"You knocked her out didn't you?" Nabiki asked in a tired voice. She wanted to be angry, she really did, but considering what happened last night, and presumably this morning, Ranma has a right to be angry with Akane.

"Sorry, but yes, she attacked me with a table leg. I have no idea what set her off this time either. I have no idea what set her off last night as well," Ranma responded.

Nabiki groaned and put her head on the table. "That's it, the morning fights have to stop. I don't know how I'll do it but it needs to be done."

"Fights?" Ranma asked.

"An upperclassman named Tatewaki Kuno made an announcement that to date Akane they needed to beat her." Nabiki answered in a frustrated voice. "I think that challenge is the reason why she's treating you that way. She has to fight through a mob of boys every morning."

"I know I'm gonna hate myself for suggesting this, but could you use the fact that she was already beaten, and refused to date the winner to stop the fights?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki blinked and replied, "That's assuming that someone that she doesn't want to date beats her."

"Me knocking her out doesn't count?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki stared at Ranma and started giggling. As soon as she calmed down so she could respond she did, "yes, I think I can spin that to take care of most of the morning hoard, but why would you want to help her?"

"I'm hoping that without that stress, she'll calm down and stop attacking me," Ranma answered.

"Not likely, but it can't hurt," Nabiki commented.

Ranma shook his head, and sighed. Standing up he said over his shoulder, "I'm heading up to take my bath."

Nabiki watched as Ranma walked off, and started considering how to make money off of him. His crude strategy for ending the morning fights might work for most of the boys, but the instigator is another story. Then there is the matter of additional household expenses. She decided that at school, she would test the waters on how well the pictures of the new redhead would sell.

During Nabiki's musings, Kasumi was thinking that it was a good thing someone was trying to stop the fighting, because things could get unpleasant if things continue as they are. This is due to the fact that having a sister who hates her fiancée, and if the engagement falls through husband and wife, would disrupt the harmony of the house.

Just then a scream of rage sounded through the house, and Akane ran down stairs. She grabbed a statue that was in the yard, and was about to run back upstairs when Kasumi came out of the kitchen, and upon seeing Akane holding the statue asked, "What are you doing with that, Akane?"

"I'm going to drown the pervert in the bathtub for seeing me naked," she ground out in response.

"And how did that happen little sis?" Nabiki asked.

"I was going to take a bath, and walked in while the pervert was getting out," the dark blue haired girl said venomously.

"Drop it Akane. I'm starting to get tired of your unprovoked attacks on my fiancée. You just admitted that you walked in on him, and yet you're blaming him. It was your own fault," Kasumi scolded.

"Like I would believe someone who was magiced into accepting the pervert. Once the perverts gone you will be able to go back to Tofu," Akane yelled while trying to get by Kasumi with the statue.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh rang through the room, followed by the sound of a cement statue falling to the ground. Akane and Nabiki looked at Kasumi in shock; the former did so with a hand to her cheek. Kasumi hadn't lost her temper for nearly ten years, almost ever since their mother died, and yet, here she was nearly steaming at the ears at her littlest sister.

"Now see here little sister, I never _wanted_ Dr. Tofu, if you had attacked Ranma all this time because of such a stupid reason, forget it, I _wanted_ this engagement. This last bit of violence is completely unnecessary considering it's your fault," Kasumi said with more than a trace of venom while shaking her stinging hand.

The not so finely tuned mind had to process the information before it was acceptable to it. What her mind interpreted Kasumi's declaration as was, "See here little sister, I _wanted_ Dr. Tofu, attack Ranma for such a reason. This last bit was necessary."

"That pervert!" Akane screamed and tried to get past her sister once again, but a second slap stopped her.

"Akane, stop," Kasumi said.

The blue-black haired girl paused; unfortunately Ranma chose to come down the stairs at that time in her female form. With a cry of rage, Akane backhanded her sister aside, and attacked with a haymaker aimed at Ranma's head. Ranma ducked the attack, and countered with a beginner judo throw sending her into the wall, and rushing to take care of his fiancée. Soun, who had been woken up by Akane's scream was right behind Ranma. He wanted to cry out at Ranma for hurting his little girl, but he had just seen his child misuse her talents on her own sister, so she could attack a person without provocation, again. He decided to have a talk with Akane after school. He then turned to Akane, and said, "We need to talk, meet me after school in the dojo. Speaking of school you three better get going or you'll be late."

"School?" Ranma asked, while checking on the eldest Tendo sister. Seeing that she was just dazed he helped her up. She quickly regained her equilibrium and went off mumbling that she needed to grab something, also interspersed in the mumbling was what sounded suspiciously like her cursing her youngest.

"Yes, I will not have my daughter married to an uneducated rube. Nabiki, please show Ranma the way," Soun said as Kasumi returned with an old school satchel for Ranma in one hand, and taking aspirin with the other.

Nabiki was heading out the door when Ranma grabbed the satchel, and responded, "alright, see you later Kasumi," and quickly followed Nabiki out the door.

Meanwhile Akane shakily got to her feet, grabbed her own satchel, and staggered out the door mumbling about cheating perverts.

---End Chapter---

AN: Anyone that wants to make omakes for my stories simply send them to me, and I'll stick them in the chapters.

AN2: people might say that this is Akane bashing, and in a sense their right, but I tend to not like the character. I _do_ have a justification as to why she keeps attacking Ranma though, remember she has a crush on Dr. Tofu, and the idea that her sister would throw that chance away, for any reason, doesn't sit well with her world view which she has proven in cannon she can't see beyond (P-Chan being Ryoga is the most pertinent example. I mean c'mon same bandana, never in the same place as each other, the pig getting lost, Ranma calling each by the others name, and the mark of the battle god being on both forms are all pretty good indications).


	4. The Nut House Known as Furinkan High

Chapter 3: The Nut House Known as Furinkan High School

After the trio left Kasumi laid down hoping that her splitting headache would go away. Soun on the other hand went to the shrine to his dearly departed wife. Sitting down in a meditative manner in front of it, he started to think of what he would say to his youngest child, and from there, his mind wandered to thought about how things got this way. His eyes, which had closed during his thought snapped open. He realized that he really hadn't been a part of his daughters' lives for nearly ten years; this of course... caused him to break down and cry.

On the road to the school however had two females and one female shaped weapon. The weapon was discussing the particulars of the plan with the middle Tendo to reduce the hoard, while Akane was fuming that the pigtailed pervert caused her to not only get in trouble, but to hit her sister as well. She held her tongue however, since it looked as if she was making a deal with Nabiki, and those always turned out worse for the other party. She got so involved in her thoughts she stopped for a bit and got a fair bit behind the other two.

When the duo was almost to school Ranma shifted to male form, and slipped a pair of shoes on to protect his feet. Ranma and Nabiki went to the gate first, where she said, in a clear loud voice, "Attention, Akane HAS been defeated, yet she refused to date the person who did it, in fact it made her hate him more, so if you persist in this challenge the chances of her actually dating you are zero! Besides, Kuno didn't have the authority to make that announcement, since my sister never agreed to it."

"Hold! How dare you slander my name in that manner? I have perfect right to make that announcement, for am I not Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, and rising star of the kendo world? Am I not descended from samurai and carry on their traditions?" The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High demanded.

"So?" Ranma said in a dangerously calm voice. He continued with, "That may be your name, you may be a star of the kendo world, but you are no samurai, your ancestors perhaps, you no, besides, nothing you said gives you the right to dictate who she may or may not date. Only her father has that right."

Kuno had steam coming out of his ears as he thought, or pretended to think, _how dare that curr, I am from a noble house, so I have a complete right to do what it takes to claim my love, and to make her accept her love for me._ "Now curr, I will show you the might of the blue…"

Before Kuno could finish Ranma slipped in close, or at least tried to. His speed had seemed to have jumped up nearly overnight, so he, instead of slipping in close to deliver an attack stumbled due to his reflexes being used to a lower speed, and caused him to bury his head into the kendoist stomach. The impact was impressive, as Ranma main forte was always speed, the amplification he noticed simply compounded the issue, that combined with his rather hard head caused Kuno to double over in pain while Ranma merely had to get up, and brush himself off, all the while wondering what was wrong his abilities.

"Smooth Saotome," Nabiki drawled lazily. Not receiving a response she looked over at Ranma and noted a extremely confused expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I'm too fast, I've jumped up in speed overnight," Ranma answered.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the answer, she wasn't a martial artist, but she knew sudden increases in abilities are extremely rare, almost impossible without some gimmick, and since Ranma seemed confused she immediately discounted him doing that. She shook herself out of her thoughts to offer, "Let's get you to the office so you can show them your condition."

Ranma nodded at the comment and a short time later was walking out of the office in her weapon form with the key to the faculty locker room, and leaving behind a shocked vice-principle.

She quickly walked to the classroom and saw another figure standing outside of it. She was dressed in a long sleeved outfit with slacks, but what really caught Ranma's attention was her head, or more precisely what was covering where the ears should be, it looked very familiar, in fact she had seen something similar that morning, in the mirror. _How many of these forms __**are **__there? _Ranma thought in wonder. She walked up to her and said, "Hello, and you are?"

The woman turned around quickly, and found herself facing a student, as she was about to answer she caught site of the earphone like pieces on the girls face, while silently thanking her friend for upgrading her body from teenager to young adult. She answered calmly, "My name is Aigis the new teacher for 3A, and you are?"

"Ranma Saotome, new student," the neoweapon responded.

Aigis blinked at how the weapon in front of her had a last name, she herself had in tribute adopted the last name of the one she loved, who had sacrificed himself for the world years ago.

As the new teacher seemed distracted, Ranma moved to stand outside of the classroom marked 3A.

Aegis realized she had to get into the classroom herself and mumbled to Ranma as she passed, "We need to talk, stay after school today." Aigis, noticing Ranma's nod moved to take her place in front of the classroom. She saw immediately that many males in the room were missing; taking attendance check she saw that almost all the men from the sports teams, as well as Akane Tendo were missing.

The new teacher opened her mouth to ask when a male in the back, Hiroshi by the attendance book in her hands, said while indicating a window, "They're down there like always."

Moving to the indicated window Aigis saw the remains of a massive fight, as a fight between a girl with long blue hair fighting a boy in a keno outfit, who was shouting bad poetry about claiming his fierce tigress at last. The girl was unfortunately doing badly.

Akane for her part was wondering how Kuno suddenly got so good. A thought floated in the back of her mind, _he was holding back!_ But that thought was ruthlessly beaten down by her ego. As her bruises started adding up.

Ranma who had heard Hiroshi's words moved into the classroom to look out the window next to her new teacher. She then realized her speech that morning changed nothing and turn to the teacher to say, "Excuse me, I have to go save her from that wannabe rapist." With that said, and before Aigis could reply, she jumped out the window, and landed in front of a downed Akane with a massive thump. Her first move was to ketch the downward slash of the kendoist. Her next was to kick him in his already abused stomach, which as he bent down to clutch his stomach put his jaw in the perfect position for a knee to knock him flat on his back dazed.

Aigis had a few thoughts as she watched the beat down, the primary was, _Where was she during the incident in Gekkougan? _The second was, _What was that about?_

Ranma for her part noticed that this form had also increased in its abilities, but she was moving as if she had earned the power instead of just having an instantaneous jump in abilities.

Kuno on the other hand was in a world of pain, the foul curr who head butted him in the stomach earlier had left a large bruise, and the kick he just received felt like a fast moving steel girder, and amplified the pain. The knee to the jaw also hurt like hell, and as he struggled up he saw what to him was a vision of loveliness, a flame haired beauty... who was winding up for another kick? Said kick landed in a sensitive piece of male anatomy sending him to near unconsciousness due to pain.

Ranma saw that Kuno was still conscious, even if just barely so she decided to inform both him and the boys who were still awake, "Next time I see this mob attacking _anyone_, I use these," and caused both half foot long arm blades to extend, before continuing, "to castrate the offenders." With her piece said Ranma retracted her blades, and leaped up to the classroom she had vacated earlier. She was met with her homeroom teacher whom had the fact that she has questions plainly written on her pretty face.

"Ranma, I understand why you did that, but detention for fighting," the teaching weapon said briskly, and seeing Ranma nod turned to see Akane entering the room. "Akane, buckets hall, and detention for fighting. Now Ranma move to the front of the room and introduce yourself."

Ranma moved next to the teacher's desk and said, "My name is Ranma Saotome, yes I was serious earlier, and no I have no interest in dating, as I'm already engaged."

"Take an empty seat, that one," Aigis said pointing to the desk beside which Akane normally sat.

The conscious members of the mob straggled in as Aigis started her math lesson, and directed them to the hall, they ran out of buckets, so about half were just standing out there. This was a surprise to the boys, as until now they had never been punished for their involvement in the morning fights. Now they had to stand outside and detention after school. The standers were let back inside for second period. The classes were typical high school courses, and Ranma due to his nature was forced to remain awake during all of them.

When lunch came around Ranma, even though she really wasn't hungry, and a quick check of her status in her HUD (Heads Up Display) showed her power to be nearly maxed, she ate her rather small bento so as to not arouse suspicion. During the meal she considered her response earlier as it wasn't like her. She had noticed that she tends to think more… logically, directly, and can see the most efficient path needed for a desired result in this form, and is more brutal in her fights. Not that she couldn't fight it, but in the heat of battle it is difficult.

As she pondered her situation a couple of boys came up to her they were two boys she saw in class that _weren't _part of the morning mob, but before they could speak a girl came up to the red haired weapon, and spoke. "Hey, instead of being here alone why don't you come sit by us?" she said as she pointed at a tree across the grounds that had Akane and another girl. She then grabbed Ranma's hand and tried to drag the two or three hundred plus pound weapon to her friends.

The two boys were disappointed that the new girl was going to be dragged away before they had a chance to talk to her, and possibly get corrupted by Akane's anti male attitude, but were pleasantly surprised when Ranma removed her hand from the other girls grip and replied in a neutral tone of voice, "No thank you, I have enough problems with Akane."

The girl was taken aback and was about to reply, when one of the boys spoke up, "Hi, My name is Hiroshi, and this is Daisuke. We were wondering if we could sit with you."

Ranma nodded her head and said, "Sure, just don't try anything, and the answer is no if you're asking for a date," she paused as she remembered what she witnessed that morning, and added pointedly, "also no perverted questions."

The two sit down near where Ranma had put aside the small lunch box, and started to ask questions. Many of the questions were fairly common, ranging from her age, how she learned to fight like she does, and about her fiancée, which quickly prompted an explanation about Jusenkyo and the odd effects it had on Ranma, with a promise by Ranma to show them tomorrow the proof. The bell signifying the end of lunch rang after Ranma had made the promise signifying the start of afternoon classes.

-Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo-

Kasumi, recovered from her morning Akane induced headache was fretting. She had realized that Ranma was a nice piece of relitivly unclaimed technology, and it could be trouble if one of her guild mates found her in robot form while she was unable to turn back. Most of the time it wasn't an issue because the guild was a fairly honest place, but there were a few people who wouldn't think twice about taking something not claimed by someone in the guild, sentient or not, and take it apart to see what makes it tick if it caught their interest. The recovered robot had such markings, but from what she had seen Ranma did not. The problem lied in that she didn't know how to handle the problem. She needed advice from someone whom she could trust someone who knew all the ru…

Then it hit her. There was one person whom came to mind immediately who fulfilled all the requirements, and that she could easily contact, and the second that came to mind was scary, but had enough guild experience, and rank, to aid her. Moving to the phone she dialed the number of her first thought. As the phone rang in she dug a plastic card out of her apron pocket. The card had a photo of her in the coveralls she used to work on Tara with a large smile and holding a wrench, and beside the photo read:

Name: Kasumi Tendo

Guild name: Dame Nebel

High Journeyman Rank

The Guild of Exotic Engineers

Member number: 465239

Introduced and sponsored by: Fran Madaraki

The other end of the phone picked up and she said in English, "Hello this is Dame Nebel member number 465239, and I need to speak with the guild master, yes it's fairly urgent, yes I'll hold." After a few minutes of waiting, and hoping nobody came she heard the sleepy voice of the guild master on the phone, she, knowing the man needed his sleep, concisely reported her dilemma with Ranma, "I have a problem, yes I could call my sponsor, but she might make it worse, yes it's that type of problem. I recently got engaged due to a family engagement and…" she continued with the explanation of both the normal Jusenkyo curses, and Ranma's specific variant, and her eye witness report on the truth of both. She then waited on the line as the guild master, who was now _**wide**_ awake thought about the situation. He came back with an answer. "Are you sure that's the best way? Oh dear, he won't like that, yes I understand I'll do it ASAP. WHAT YOU'RE COMING HERE! Sir it's much to… yes sir." With that last comment she hung up the phone, put away her card, put her public face back on after showing a brief trace of resentment that the deception is necessary, and got back to her chores.

-On the other side of the world in America-

A seventy year old man, wearing a set of pajama's with the colors electric blue, sunflower yellow, and florescent pink in a plaid pattern, was sitting in his bed thinking on what one of his favorite guild members had told him. Both of his eyes, his unnaturally blue cybernetic right, and his natural blue left were hooded in thought. He had never heard of these springs before, and even though she had woke him up in the middle of the night he had to agree that calling Fran would be a bad idea. On the other hand, her new fiancé might not like the solution, not that he was really happy with it either, but he vowed that as soon as he could he would visit the both of them and explain. He also had to make sure that her boyfriend/girlfriend wouldn't interfere in her choice of vocation, unlike that bastard Tofu.

Slipping out of his bed he crossed the sparsely furnished room to his rather beat up oak desk, and wrote himself a note to clear up a week soon, and book tickets to Japan, and from there to China a few days later. Note finished the one known to the guild as Dr. Cyber to the guild went back to his large bed in the main American guild hall, turned off the lights, and was soon sleeping, and dreaming of people who turned into other things by water temperature.

-Back at Furinkan High School-

Ranma shook her head to clear the static. She then glared at the girl with the long blue hair that had just hit her with a softball, she had hit during her turn at bat. Ranma then picked up the ball, and resisting her current forms impulses to counter attack, threw the ball back to the pitcher easily, from nearly five hundred feet. Everybody looked in surprise at her, and many girl sports teams wanted her on their team, assuming of course the rest of her has the ability of her throwing arm.

One of the two boys, who were sitting next to her, thought to ask, "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt."

"I'm fine, just needed a second to get rid of the static," Ranma replied off handedly, without _quite _realizing exactly what she said.

The boys would've said something but they remembered Ranma's explanation so held there peace, besides the fact that Ranma wasn't even bruised after getting hit by a softball that would've cracked most people's skulls supported at least part of the story. Hiroshi thought to ask, "Who _is_ your fiancée anyway?"

"I will tell you if you promise to keep it to yourself," upon seeing the two nod, Ranma continued, "remember that I'm really a guy, and my fiancée is Kasumi."

The two boys were pole axed; they thought for sure that their new friend would've chosen the most popular girl at school. On second thought, upon further reflection, they could see the appeal of the oldest Tendo. While the two boys were both Akane fans, although less rabid than the morning hoard, they had heard that the eldest Tendo was a great cook, and one of the sweetest people they knew.

The end of gym, the final period of the day came quickly, and most of the male, and sometimes male, students filed into the class room, where Aigis and another teacher waited, the second teacher held detention for all but one student, who was led to a different room for a privet combination of detention and interrogation. As soon as the door closed Aigis listened carefully for anybody close enough to eavesdrop, as well as any electronic bugs, finding none she turned on the crimsoned haired weapon in front of her and asked, "Okay, why didn't you return if you were active?"

Ranma sighed, and responded with a condensed version of the events that lead to her current condition and with some hesitation the broken android that she and her fiancée were attempting to repair. At the end of the explanation Ranma said, "if you don't believe me you can come to the house I'm living at and, within the hour I should be able to change, and we can show you the damaged robot.

Aigis adopted a skeptical look on her face as the explanation took place, but the offer to visit her student's home, and in the unlikely event that what her student is saying is true, perhaps find one of her missing sisters was immediately accepted.

Soon enough detention was over and a pair of weapons walked toward the Tendo Dojo. Ranma motioned for Aigis to wait while he entered the house, a few minute later she walked back out and invited the teacher inside.

Kasumi was waiting inside, and immediately noticed her fiancé was telling the truth, while his/her teacher was definitely more advanced than the one she had under her bed, or Ranma she was, also recognizable as part of the same series. She remembered her manners quickly and said, "I understand Ranma invited you to see the… souvenir, she brought home, please come this way." She then lead the two others to her room, and since they would have a few hours until she had to cook dinner, told them to wait outside as she changed. A minute later she opened the door, causing Ranma to have to shake off another blue screen of death at her appearance, which while still modest was far cuter than her normal housedress.

The two weapons entered the room, and Ranma immediately turned toward Aigis and said, "Here's the first proof," and with a mild electrical show changed into her male human form.

Aigis's eyes widened at the demonstration, and every effort to find a rational explanation (rational as in scientific) caused a blue screen of death to appear, and she had no choice but to accept the explanation that Ranma had given.

During the brain freeze that Aigis was experiencing Ranma and Kasumi pulled out both the android and the tools so when Aigis looked over to ask some questions she saw it. Her eyes widened as she said, "Tara, it's Tara. She was sent to China to explore the range at which the dark hour appeared when she dropped off our sensors. Well now I know what happened to her, and I'll see whether I can get some of my previous body's spare parts delivered to help with repairs." With that said Aigis took her leave.

The two tinkered around some without making real progress until it was time for Kasumi to make supper. After supper, Ranma and Kasumi talked about the plans for rebuilding Tara. Soon enough it was time for bed, and a panda was sleeping while a android was running diagnostics. During this time the door opened and a figure walked in holding some sealed cans, and some four inch long thin objects, after settling down near Ranma the figure removed the androids shirt and went to work. Half an hour later she resealed the cans, cleaned off the thin objects, stretched its back, and whispered, "I'm sorry Ranma," before leaving the room.

End chapter

AN: Dame Nebel translated roughly from German to Lady Mist.

AN2: I know I breezed through a lot of talking, specifically the explanations, but if i didn't I would be repeating the same explwanations already given three or four times.

:OMAKE! By Princess Asuna.:

Sailor Pluto stood in the void where the time gates should have been standing. Her right eye twitched violently as she stared at the space where the gates of time SHOULD have been. Clutched in Sailor Pluto's hand was a short note which read, "Needed your gates for parts for a new time machine signed K."

Meanwhile at a certain workshop a certain Tendo sister sneezed as she was putting the finishing touches on her brand new time machine. She had gotten the idea from the gaijin movie, Back to the Future and the car was ready to roll… when she remembered that she didn't have a license.


	5. Repercussions, and Guild master

Anti Shadow Ranma

Chapter 5: Repercussions, and Guild master.

AN: No this will not be a Sailor Moon cross, but the omake from last chapter was too good to pass up.

CHALLENGE ON PROFILE!

Ranma woke up the next mourning and shifted back to his male form, and headed to the bathroom as he was taking off his clothes he noticed that he now had a tattoo on the front of his left shoulder. The tattoo was the same design as the symbol on the front of Kasumi's coveralls, with the addition of the Romanji letters DN under it. Looking at it Ranma realized that there was only one person who could have done it. The question however was why. No matter the reason he was pissed that it was done to him without permission. As he was about to put his clothes on and dash out he remembered something. What he remembered was, that his emotions ran higher in his male form than his weapon form.

Calming down and taking several deep breaths Ranma finished his bath and, although he didn't want to, shifted beck to gain a clearer head. While his weapon form still had emotions they were dulled so that he now she could think clearer. After redressing in clean clothes he went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. As he arrived he saw Kasumi cooking.

"Kasumi," she said.

"Yes Ranma," came the response.

"Hold on a second," Ranma asked. She then reached above a counter and grabbed a small video camera and microphone. She then crushed them both. "now why?"

"It was for your safety, I'll explain in my room after school. Just trust me that painting that on you saved you a lot of trouble," Kasumi explained as she wasn't going to insult her fiancee's intelligence by acting oblivious. She was also frowning at the video camera being installed in what is considered her space. She then said, "I will talk to Nabiki later about placing camera's to spy on us."

"Fine," Ranma said slightly coldly. "Just one question, who is DN?"

"A nickname I picked up, Dame Nebel. Could you do me a favor and take out any other cameras you find? Especially in the bathroom, your room, and my room, " the chestnut haired young woman.

Ranma nodded, and started to do just that after finding an empty box in the closet. He soon found that every room in the house except Kasumi's room was wired both for video and audio. Akane's room was an unknown to her as Ranma didn't like her enough to care. Ranma came down stairs with the box of ruined electronics a few minutes before Akane woke up. She went into the dojo and found at least three there and added them to the box after crushing them. Soon Ranma was seated at the table with the box beside her.

Nabiki on the other hand was panicking. She had checked on three of her cameras and mikes only to find two missing. The third had footage that is only to be sold as a last resort. It was pictures and footage that could lead to death or serious injuries to her consumers if they were found by the subject of said pictures and footage. As she came down stairs she saw Ranma sitting at the table, and next to her was a box of what looked like destroyed audio visual equipment.

"Where did you get that?" Nabiki asked.

"Get what?" came the weapon's response.

"That box of broken electronics," Nabiki asked in a peeved tone of voice.

"Oh that? Kasumi asked me to remove some equipment that was being used to spy on the members of this household," the redhead replied. She then added casually, "I do hope she can punish the perpetrator severally since she seemed to know who it is."

Nabiki paled at the information that Kasumi knew who planted the devices, and the fact that she couldn't claim them now since there were found in places cameras shouldn't be found. Kasumi's revenge is often scarier than anybody else's since it is often impossible to tell if it is revenge or just Kasumi's aura of obliviousness.

Soon enough it was time for breakfast, and as everyone else was eating Kasumi made an announcement using her mask of obliviousness, "I think tonight would be good for me and Ranma to have a date, and I'm trusting you Akane to cook for everyone, and I fully expect since none of you have plans to not let her efforts go to waste."

Suddenly Akane's eyes brightened at the thought, while the rest of the Tendo family's faces turned green at the thought. Add into the mix the fact that they couldn't seem to disappoint there so innocent (if only they knew) Kasumi, means that they were screwed.

Genma, not seeing the problem, took the opportunity to steal the food off of Nabiki's and Soun's plates.

Soon Ranma was running out the door with her satchel, with a whispered, "We'll talk during the date," from Kasumi, whom received a nod from Ranma.

At the gate of the school a mob of boys, much smaller than before, was waiting. Soon the kendoist in front of the mob made an announcement, "Whoever wants to date the flame haired beauty has to defeat her in combat!"

"Hey Kuno-baka, I'm already engaged asshole, and you have no say in it! As for the rest of you..." Ranma shouted. She then extended her blades before continuing, "take one step toward me and you will have to prepare for castration!"

"Impossible! I gave no such permission!" Kuno countered. "The challenge is set, now let's..." his voice trailed off as he noticed that he was alone. The rest of the mob had decided to, intelligently, turn back..

"And why, pray tell, does your permission mean anything Blue Blunder? The only people whose opinions matter on the issue of the engagement, our fathers, are in full support of the engagement since they made it before we were born as a matter of honor." Ranma declared as hotly as she could in her current form, which in comparison to the average person made her seem only mildly cross.

Tatewaki Kuno, for once, didn't have a counter since arranged marriages were common in the age of the samurai and going against it would be against the traditions he thinks he supports, so with the utmost regret, he accepts that the beauty in front of him would be denied his magnificence (yah right) and is promised to another before his pronouncement. His next words were an announcement in badly butchered Shakespeare that the challenge was withdrawn since Ranma had a prior obligation.

As he entered the school Ranma realized she needed to wait until tomorrow to show her friends that she wasn't lying about the curse.

The school day passed quickly and with little incident except Akane using the nut-shot technique to take care of Kuno easier. The result of the nut-shot left Kuno at the nurses office holding a ice pack to his groin.

After the school day ended, leaving Ranma to wish that she could just doze off during classes, Ranma headed home. As she arrived home, Ranma looked for Kasumi, and upon not seeing here downstairs walked up to her room and knocked.

"Come in," came the response from inside the door.

Ranma entered to find Kasumi facing in the room facing the door in her 'work' uniform, the two gears, the same gears plainly viable on Ranma's shoulder, proudly displayed.

"Please sit down Ranma, and I'll explain why I put that mark on your robot form," Kasumi said nervously. After Ranma sat down Kasumi started, "first I must explain something. I'm part of a world wide organization made up of what we like to call eccentric engineers. Most people would call the majority of our group 'Mad Scientists.'

Now, after you showed me your secret last time I realized that there might be trouble with the guild, so I called the one person in the guild I can trust to keep this a secret, Dr. Cyber our current guildmaster. He suggested putting that mark on you.

There is a good reason for placing the mark on you, it marks you as my 'project' to the rest of the guild. Now this might not seem important to you, but by placing the mark on your robot form, I made it so that no guild member will be able to take you away if they find you deactivated for whatever reason, in fact they have an obligation to return you if you are found damaged and can't move. That mark is quite possibly the only way that you would be safe if a guildmate comes around and finds out about you."

Ranma stayed silent for awhile while sitting down in front of a nervous Kasumi before answering, "Why didn't you simply ask? Why do it on the sly?"

"I was afraid you would refuse, and many of my guildmates would think of noting about snatching an interesting piece of tech and disassembling it and/or reprogramming it, and since your vulnerable during some times as is demonstrated by how I was able to sneak up on you, it was too big a risk," Kasumi explained.

Ranma stood up, and went to the door. "I need to think on this, I'll be back before dinner" she said tightly before walking out the door.

Kasumi had tears in her eyes at how rocky her relationship with her fiance was at this point. She was grateful about one thing though, her fiance was in his/her female form, if he/she wasn't there probably would've been a loud hurtful argument. Sighing she changed back into her house-dress, and went to continue her afternoon chores.

Unknown to her there was a small insect nearby with a partial metal body.

* * *

Ranma was walking to the nearby Nerima park, a park that was nearly empty because strange things tended to happen at that location, and yet nobody has ever taken it down since things tend to go wrong quickly when they try. The oddest thing about the park, is how time can go slightly funny inside of it. it's never major, but the time that passes inside the park is sometimes slower or faster than normal time.

Today there existed something strange inside, something unusual, multiple red eyes appeared in the shade of the trees.

As Ranma was waling through the park, suddenly, a bunch of robots attacked. Ranma with a smile changed to her male form, so as to properly vent his rage, and fought back. As the robots kept attacking Ranma felt something, something strange inside of him, and then it happened...

* * *

* * *

In a tree Dr. Cyber, whom had arrived so quickly by one of his colleges inventions, smiled as he saw the young man vent his anger. Yes, it was expensive, but most of the parts would be salvageable. He hoped that by the time the robots were done that Ranma would've calmed down so that he could be spoken to. As the robots numbers thinned, and Cyber was about to make his move, it happened...

Ranma received a hard blow by a humanoid robot reminiscent of a terminator unit, and the pain, along with the anger, and the sense of betrayal combined within him, and he screamed, without knowing why, "Persona!"

behind Ranma, a shape could be seen. It was the shape of a western black dragon with red highlights.

A voice sounded as soon as it appeared, and it, and Ranma both said something.

Voice sounding from nowhere, "Thou art I."

Ranma standing up from where he was knocked down, "I art Thou"

Both Ranma and the voice as Ranma stood tall, "From the depths of my/thy soul you/I emerge."

Both voices as Ranma's anger was directed at the robots, "I am Wraith, Dragon of Wrath!"

As soon as that last declaration was made, an explosion of flame destroyed all the robots in a sea of black flames. The fire died quickly, leaving a scorched patch of earth fifty feet in diameter. Ranma fell to his knees after the explosion of power and reverted to his weapon form. The last thing she saw before she passes out was the line.

Persona's activated: Wraith, Dragon of wrath. Silverant, Dragon of mercy.


End file.
